In the technical field of reference of the invention, supports for optical or video-photographic equipment are widely known which are generally intended to be fixed on a stand such as a tripod or monopod, and comprising a ball-and-socket joint which permits the orientation of the supported equipment, with respect to the stand, into a position desired by the operator. Such supports, commonly known as ball-and-socket type heads, have some drawbacks however, including a relatively heavy weight and a substantial overall bulk. In addition, the operation of orientation and locking of the equipment with respect to the stand normally requires the use of both hands by the operator: the first engaging with the equipment in order to orient it, and the second engaging with the locking means, integral with the fixed part of the articulated joint, normally in the form of a knob, for locking the articulated joint in the desired position.